


Covered in the Colors of Your Love

by blueeyedmasterpiece



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Demiromantic Character, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedmasterpiece/pseuds/blueeyedmasterpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sort of a soulmate au, but not. It’s just where you know how many people someone has loved by how many different colors are on them. Enjoy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered in the Colors of Your Love

Colors were what you were made of.

A bright splatter across your wrist and it showed who you were, who you became. A bright violet or a dull red, a soft blue or harsh yellow, it was what you were.

But colors could be left as well. Colors that were left from people you fell for, people you died for.

If you had too many colors or none at all, you were deemed as too easy or too stubborn.

Adam was too easy.

Bruce was too stubborn.

~~~~~~

Adam hated that he looked like a overused canvas. The smeared reds and blues and greens and every other color danced over his skin, some seeping together and mixing. Yellows and reds becoming orange in the meeting point, blues and greens making dark marks. He dragged nails over some of them on his chest and hissed at the soft pain that came, wishing he could wash away the paint.

He was a soft purple and so far, he wasn’t left on many.

~~~~~~

The only mark on Bruce’s skin was the one on his wrist, a harsh red. He would stare at it for the longest time, would think sometimes how broken he was. He had been with people, had touched people and they touched him, but he left marks while they did not. He was left on them, but they weren’t left on him.

Bruce never understood the feeling.

~~~~~~~

Adam looked at his friends, all of them sitting in the loud bar.

He noticed the light green on Lawrence’s jaw, the mark staring at everyone like a neon sign. Some people were not nice to Lawrence about it, but he didn’t mind. The relationship didn’t work and he was fine with it, fine with parting ways. He had no other marks but that one and his own, the dark blue standing out as well.

He looked at James, with the bright colors peeking from under his jacket sleeves. They covered his arms, but he wasn’t like Adam. Wasn’t an entire canvas. He only had the ones on his arms, some of them mixing with his own bright yellow. Greens and oranges and others covered his mark, but you could still tell it was yellow.

Sean had only three marks, and Adam could see two of them. His pretty blue green on his wrist, and the bland red orange that was swiped over his face. It started at the left part of his forehead and drug down to the right side of his jaw. The guys made sure Sean never got picked on about it, it was a mistake the kid made that he regrets. Adam knows the feeling.

Joel was pretty lucky with his marks, most of them on his back. He said there was five, including his own blue violet on his wrist, and was happy he could hide them all except for one. The one Adam could see, the vibrant green, was right below his own, the mark a quick swipe. Joel said it didn’t last long, they didn’t get along. He misses them though, Adam can tell, can see the sadness in his friend’s eyes when he looks at the mark.

Matt was a unique one, his mark being a gray heavily painted on. He had two marks, both of them mixed together on his neck. A soft blue and a bright red mixed together to make a beautiful purple, the individual colors showing a little on the edges. He said it was a good relationship, a solid one. But one slip up and it all fell into pieces, and no one tried to pick them up.

The last person Adam looked at was Bruce, and as far as Adam knew, Bruce had one mark. The red that was smeared against his wrist was all he had, all he mentioned. No one questioned anything and Bruce never told. But Adam wondered.

He wondered how Bruce could go so long and not have a single mark but his own.

~~~~~~

Bruce didn’t know anything about what demiromantic meant until a fan pointed it out.

Bruce could admit that he never felt any romantic feeling towards anyone until just recently. He was close with all his friends, but the closest he was to was Adam. He was covered in marks like a painting and Bruce slowly realized he wanted to hear all the stories to each mark, wanted to trace his fingers over the bright colors that covered Adam’s skin.

He realized that he found something to explain himself.

~~~~~~~

Adam sat in his room and looked at the marks that were all over his skin. He did it often, just traced his fingers over marks. His legs were covered, most of the marks on his thighs. There were marks coloring his chest, his arms, his hands. He was lucky not to have marks that covered his face, most of them on his neck and crawling up a little over his jaw and a little over his lips. He looked like a disaster, he knew he was close to be covered completely with different colors, different hues, shades.

He looked at a few new ones and saw a little bit of Bruce’s twirl around his arm.

~~~~~~

Bruce saw the mark as he was brushing his teeth.

It was a soft purple and it was almost hard to notice, but it was on his right arm. Close to his mark.

It was Adam.

~~~~~~

Bruce didn’t seek out Adam, but Adam did seek out Bruce.

He wanted his friend to at least know what he felt, because Bruce’s mark was there. It was on his arm, on the one part that wasn’t covered, but now was. Adam wanted to tell Bruce.

And he opened the office at lunch to see Bruce being the only one there.

He was laying on the couch and as Adam got closer, he noticed Bruce was asleep. Adam smirked a little and sat on the coffee table to wait for his friend to wake up. As he waited, he looked over to Bruce’s arm where his mark is and saw a new mark on him. As Adam looked closer, he saw the soft purple that was his mark.

Adam didn’t say anything as he got up and left the office.

~~~~~~

It was a week of confusion and fear of unknown feelings for Bruce to finally suck it up and talk to Adam about the mark he just recently found out about.

He waited for everyone to leave, knowing that Sean would be the last one to leave. And as soon as Sean walked out of the office, Bruce scooted his chair over to Adam. Adam was packing his stuff up and turning off everything when Bruce softly coughed and he looked to his friend.

“Hey Bruce, need something?”

“Uh, sort of.”

Bruce caught himself staring at the light turquoise that was brushed against Adam’s lips, at the orange that peeked a little out of his shirt.

“You have a lot of love Adam.”

“Yeah, I do. What about it?”

“I… I don’t have a lot. But, I do have a little love to give.”

Adam stared at Bruce as he stuck his arm out and pointed at the soft purple.

“That’s you, Adam. That’s you.”

Adam nodded and looked at his colorful arm to find Bruce’s mark on him and pointed at it.

“And that’s you.”

Bruce dropped his arms and stared at the harsh red that fit perfectly between a mixture of colors. Adam stared at Bruce as his friend stared the mark on Adam’s arm.

“I have a lot of love Bruce.”

Bruce smiled and looked at Adam.

“And I have enough for you.”


End file.
